Eyes
by Hikisan
Summary: Fangs part 2
1. Fangs

Author's Note: This is Part 2 of Fangs I hope you enjoyed it. I under stand if there and fucked up grammers but I'm doing this for fun please don't type negative comments.

-Hikisan

I'm sleeping on the large bed sleeping soundly and hiding under the covers. I feel a light pushes against me, I poke my head out front the blanket.

I see Shu sleeping next to me, with his arm on his chest and headphones in. I set my head down on the pillow and glance at him.

Shy yawns and stretches his arms out, "how long you gonna stare at me..?" He as slowly opens his eyes.

I jolt when he speaks, and looks away.

"S-sorry..I just was confused why you're on my bed.."

He sits up and looks down at me, noticing my patched up right eye.

"What's with the eye patch..?" I sit up and looks at him.

"Something I hate.." I feel my patch and looking down at my feet.

"There's some wrong with your eye that you hate?" I look at him.

"Why you wanna see it?" Shu blink and sit thinking for awhile and lies back down.

"Maybe later.." He lies there and just continues to listen his music. I could hear the song from the headphones, it sounded like hardcore metal songs.

I get and walks towards the mirror and picks up my backpack. I slowly pull my laptop out and sits on the bed and starting looking stuff on tumblr. I set it down and starts to get undressed, standing there shirtless I forgot Shu was in the room. I slowly turn around and sees him looking right at me.

"You mind Shu?!" He glances at me.

"You're the one started undressing.." He looks away, closes his eyes.

I sigh, and just walks in the bathroom to change. I come back out in 5mins and sees Shu left the room. I shrug it off and walks down the hallway and head towards the entrance door.

I heard a sudden footsteps and I turn around and sees a tall young man with reddish hair.

He looks down at me "where you goin..?" I stand confused and trying think who he is.

"Um you live here..?" He glares at me and crosses his arms.

"Ayato.." He looks at me, then my chest. "You're flat.." I jolt and covers my chest with annoyed look.

"You so rude! I'll be leaving you!" I turn around with an angry look swing the door open and Ayato slams the door closed.

Causing me to jolt as I feel his breath on my neck "You're not going anywhere until I have my meal.."

I feel a pain on my and winces, my body starts shaking.

** _What is this?!**_ I slowly see blood dripping on the floor and pain in feeling making me lose my strength. I jolt and kicks him away and holds up my knife, glaring him.

"What hell you do to me?!" Covering my neck, and falls on knees. I shiver and looks at my hand covered in blood. I look back at Ayato with anger.

"Aye be obedient and let me feast on you!" I back up and screams at him.

"NO! Get away!" I scream violently when someone covers my mouth. Ayato glances at Shu that is standing by him me with an annoyed look.

"Let him be..and you stop screaming it's annoying" Shu drops his hand from my mouth and glances at Ayato.

"I found him first so back off.." Ayato snorts and walks off annoyed. I look at Shu shaking in fear.

He reaches out to grab my wrist but before he could I swing my hand away from him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I'm shaking, and looking away from him. He stand there in silence, then he turns away and walks off.

I bolt out running out of the door, and I end up in small market place. Still shaken up I see a flower shop and glances at the lilies, I reach out and smells it.

A old lady smiles and walks up toward me.

"Why not keep it my dear? You looked like you need it.." I jolt and looks at her.

"Oh no ma'am! Um..I was gonna buy more I like lilies calm me down" she smiles and hands a pack.

"It's fine dear taken them but in return make sure to take care of them!" I blink and blushes brightly as I bow and thank her. I later walk past the music store and sees a very nice looking violin.

"Oh! I need one!" I run inside excitedly and checks on my cash and looks at the price. I look around and think if it possible to sell the necklace. Glancing down at it with hate, I never loved mother. I exchange the necklace with the man at the store lucky it worked!

I went back to mansion and stop by the garden of roses, I hold on to the lilies and holding a violin case. I smile happily and set the things down. I take out the violin and starts playing a soft and comforting song that echoes from the garden. As I play I smile happily how I remember my father taught how to play. I needed a new one any way the old was getting worn out.

I set it down in the case and smiles feeling in peace in mind. When I see sitting on the edge of the fountain, I see Shu and he seems to be glaring at me. I jolt when he starts to walk up towards me.

Shu stand there looking at me.

"You understand what kind of house you're in..?" I slowly nod, he grabs my wrists and forces my chin up to look at him.

"Then you understand you can't do that again and that you will only obey me.." I shaking and close my eyes closed.

He leans down and unbuttons my shirt and bites my breast. I jolt and start shaking in fear, I scared to move I stand there paralyzed. He continues to drain blood and I slowly lose consciousness and fiant.

I laster awaken my room, i slowly feel my neck think Shu left a mark. I stare at the ceiling glazed by the nice design on it. I sudden remember what happen and bolts up. I noticed the lilies are set in the fancy vase. I grip onto my shirt and sighs. I walk up to my suitcase and pull out antique music box.

I smile down at it and turn it and set it down on the mirror table letting it play. Feeling safe I lie down and smile happily, when I hear a giggle.

I quickly sit up and see the young man before wearing a hat and glazing at music box and smiling at it. "This sounds familiar..how you get this Bitch-chan?" I glare at him and snatches the music box away from him.

"You have no permission to enter here or touch my things.." glaring at him with anger filled eyes, and set the music box by my pillow.

He smiles and crosses his arms "At least tell me where you got it from.." I sigh and looks down at it. "It was paced down from my mother's family, the only thing I liked that she gave me" He titles his head in amusement.

"You hated your mother?" I glance at him "I do.." turns back to the box "She was a selfish women..and so arrogant.." I look down at the necklace and feeling it.

"Why you ask..? You're just here my blood right?" I grab a knife and cut my wrist and holds it up against his lips, glaring at him.

"Eat up monter.." he smiles and licks my blood off my wrist and bites it. I look away in disgust and looks at my necklace, slowly puts it on my other wrist.

He stops and looks at me "I'm Laito by the way and you have a familiar taste" I look at him.

"Maybe you sneaked into my room?" glares at him.

He smiles and nods "Probably.." he leaves my room.

I walk to drawer and pulls out my first aid kit. I look down at my skin notices it's healed, I have confused look.

**I guess his licking make it heal?**

I stand with confusion and feeling my chest of where Shu bit me.

"No mark here either.." Shu comes in my room holding a uniform then throws it on the bed.

"You're going school with us tomorrow.." he goes and lies down on the couch. Seeing the school has a skirt and looks back at him.

"Can I wear pants? I don't safe wearing skirt around you guys.."

He yawns "Do what you wish I don't care just let me sleep" he turns away and falls asleep.

"I didn't know vampires sleep.." looking him, he's a lazy one too.

I sitting looking and sees Shu as a large cat slowly I walk up to him and looks down at him.

"Hey Shu..?" he looks at him with a tired look.

"What?" he yawns, I sigh and lie down on the floor.

"When you suck my blood do you see my memories?" looks at him. He yawns and puts his arms behind his head.

"Yea.." I look at him and thinks there for a second.

"Am I human Shu?"


	2. Eyes

Author's Note: This is Part 2 of Fangs I hope you enjoyed it. I under stand if there and fucked up grammers but I'm doing this for fun please don't type negative comments.

-Hikisan

I'm sleeping on the large bed sleeping soundly and hiding under the covers. I feel a light pushes against me, I poke my head out front the blanket.

I see Shu sleeping next to me, with his arm on his chest and headphones in. I set my head down on the pillow and glance at him.

Shy yawns and stretches his arms out, "how long you gonna stare at me..?" He as slowly opens his eyes.

I jolt when he speaks, and looks away.

"S-sorry..I just was confused why you're on my bed.."

He sits up and looks down at me, noticing my patched up right eye.

"What's with the eye patch..?" I sit up and looks at him.

"Something I hate.." I feel my patch and looking down at my feet.

"There's some wrong with your eye that you hate?" I look at him.

"Why you wanna see it?" Shu blink and sit thinking for awhile and lies back down.

"Maybe later.." He lies there and just continues to listen his music. I could hear the song from the headphones, it sounded like hardcore metal songs.

I get and walks towards the mirror and picks up my backpack. I slowly pull my laptop out and sits on the bed and starting looking stuff on tumblr. I set it down and starts to get undressed, standing there shirtless I forgot Shu was in the room. I slowly turn around and sees him looking right at me.

"You mind Shu?!" He glances at me.

"You're the one started undressing.." He looks away, closes his eyes.

I sigh, and just walks in the bathroom to change. I come back out in 5mins and sees Shu left the room. I shrug it off and walks down the hallway and head towards the entrance door.

I heard a sudden footsteps and I turn around and sees a tall young man with reddish hair.

He looks down at me "where you goin..?" I stand confused and trying think who he is.

"Um you live here..?" He glares at me and crosses his arms.

"Ayato.." He looks at me, then my chest. "You're flat.." I jolt and covers my chest with annoyed look.

"You so rude! I'll be leaving you!" I turn around with an angry look swing the door open and Ayato slams the door closed.

Causing me to jolt as I feel his breath on my neck "You're not going anywhere until I have my meal.."

I feel a pain on my and winces, my body starts shaking.

** _What is this?!**_ I slowly see blood dripping on the floor and pain in feeling making me lose my strength. I jolt and kicks him away and holds up my knife, glaring him.

"What hell you do to me?!" Covering my neck, and falls on knees. I shiver and looks at my hand covered in blood. I look back at Ayato with anger.

"Aye be obedient and let me feast on you!" I back up and screams at him.

"NO! Get away!" I scream violently when someone covers my mouth. Ayato glances at Shu that is standing by him me with an annoyed look.

"Let him be..and you stop screaming it's annoying" Shu drops his hand from my mouth and glances at Ayato.

"I found him first so back off.." Ayato snorts and walks off annoyed. I look at Shu shaking in fear.

He reaches out to grab my wrist but before he could I swing my hand away from him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I'm shaking, and looking away from him. He stand there in silence, then he turns away and walks off.

I bolt out running out of the door, and I end up in small market place. Still shaken up I see a flower shop and glances at the lilies, I reach out and smells it.

A old lady smiles and walks up toward me.

"Why not keep it my dear? You looked like you need it.." I jolt and looks at her.

"Oh no ma'am! Um..I was gonna buy more I like lilies calm me down" she smiles and hands a pack.

"It's fine dear taken them but in return make sure to take care of them!" I blink and blushes brightly as I bow and thank her. I later walk past the music store and sees a very nice looking violin.

"Oh! I need one!" I run inside excitedly and checks on my cash and looks at the price. I look around and think if it possible to sell the necklace. Glancing down at it with hate, I never loved mother. I exchange the necklace with the man at the store lucky it worked!

I went back to mansion and stop by the garden of roses, I hold on to the lilies and holding a violin case. I smile happily and set the things down. I take out the violin and starts playing a soft and comforting song that echoes from the garden. As I play I smile happily how I remember my father taught how to play. I needed a new one any way the old was getting worn out.

I set it down in the case and smiles feeling in peace in mind. When I see sitting on the edge of the fountain, I see Shu and he seems to be glaring at me. I jolt when he starts to walk up towards me.

Shu stand there looking at me.

"You understand what kind of house you're in..?" I slowly nod, he grabs my wrists and forces my chin up to look at him.

"Then you understand you can't do that again and that you will only obey me.." I shaking and close my eyes closed.

He leans down and unbuttons my shirt and bites my breast. I jolt and start shaking in fear, I scared to move I stand there paralyzed. He continues to drain blood and I slowly lose consciousness and fiant.

I laster awaken my room, i slowly feel my neck think Shu left a mark. I stare at the ceiling glazed by the nice design on it. I sudden remember what happen and bolts up. I noticed the lilies are set in the fancy vase. I grip onto my shirt and sighs. I walk up to my suitcase and pull out antique music box.

I smile down at it and turn it and set it down on the mirror table letting it play. Feeling safe I lie down and smile happily, when I hear a giggle.

I quickly sit up and see the young man before wearing a hat and glazing at music box and smiling at it. "This sounds familiar..how you get this Bitch-chan?" I glare at him and snatches the music box away from him.

"You have no permission to enter here or touch my things.." glaring at him with anger filled eyes, and set the music box by my pillow.

He smiles and crosses his arms "At least tell me where you got it from.." I sigh and looks down at it. "It was paced down from my mother's family, the only thing I liked that she gave me" He titles his head in amusement.

"You hated your mother?" I glance at him "I do.." turns back to the box "She was a selfish women..and so arrogant.." I look down at the necklace and feeling it.

"Why you ask..? You're just here my blood right?" I grab a knife and cut my wrist and holds it up against his lips, glaring at him.

"Eat up monter.." he smiles and licks my blood off my wrist and bites it. I look away in disgust and looks at my necklace, slowly puts it on my other wrist.

He stops and looks at me "I'm Laito by the way and you have a familiar taste" I look at him.

"Maybe you sneaked into my room?" glares at him.

He smiles and nods "Probably.." he leaves my room.

I walk to drawer and pulls out my first aid kit. I look down at my skin notices it's healed, I have confused look.

**I guess his licking make it heal?**

I stand with confusion and feeling my chest of where Shu bit me.

"No mark here either.." Shu comes in my room holding a uniform then throws it on the bed.

"You're going school with us tomorrow.." he goes and lies down on the couch. Seeing the school has a skirt and looks back at him.

"Can I wear pants? I don't safe wearing skirt around you guys.."

He yawns "Do what you wish I don't care just let me sleep" he turns away and falls asleep.

"I didn't know vampires sleep.." looking him, he's a lazy one too.

I sitting looking and sees Shu as a large cat slowly I walk up to him and looks down at him.

"Hey Shu..?" he looks at him with a tired look.

"What?" he yawns, I sigh and lie down on the floor.

"When you suck my blood do you see my memories?" looks at him. He yawns and puts his arms behind his head.

"Yea.." I look at him and thinks there for a second.

"Am I human Shu?"


	3. Pain

_Hi Hiki here I'm on 3 chapter! I'm being productive for once~ ye~! Please be supportive! No negative comments please! 3_

 _-Hiki_

…..

Shu glazes as me and just ignores me and falls asleep. I look and sigh, I get up and walks towards the closet. I open the closet, I take out my violin case and takes the violin.

I look down at it and slowly set it against my shoulder and slowly plays a soft melody. As I play I close my eyes feeling calm and safe.

**I miss father..** I reflect a sad look in my eyes and continue to play as my mind goes into a deep mind set. I slowly look around the room as I play, it's such a renaissance looking-house. I slowly set the violin down and looks at Shu still sleeping on the couch.

I grab my backpack and takes the violin with me, I go running out the door. Past the marketplace there is a nice park I come arcoss. I walk up to the bench and sits down. I look up at the sky and sigh in relief then I take out my violin beginning play it again.

I smile as I play, children stop by and watch me at play, as I continue someone throws money in my case. I keep playing happily I start dancing along with the music. When I feel sudden chill go down my back, I slowly stop playing and turns around.

Shu stands there looking at me with an annoyed look. "You know we have school?"

I blink twice looking at him, with a confused look. "School?"

I look at the sky "But don't you go night time?" looking at him with a confused look.

Shu ignores me and ends up falling sleep on the bench, I look down at him.

"You're one weird vampire.." He then sudden grabs me and tears my shirt from the collar and bites me neck. I jolt and blushes brightly slaps him away from me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I glares at him, and holding onto my neck as I tremble.

I fall back in pain the bite had a stronger impact than last time, that it causes me to faint.

I wake up in my bedroom, and looks around. Shu has his arms crossed and has an angered look. I never seen him show emotion seeing for the first time it scared me.

He climbs on the bed, and he violently pushes me down, pinning my down against the bed.

"I told you not do it again..must I always punish you..?" Glaring down at me, too scared to speak I start hyperventilating. He sighs giving me a deep kiss as he is he puffs air in my thought.

My face turn red, and I lie there paralyzed not in fear but embarrassment.

He breaks the kiss and looks at me. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU?!" I shout with anger.

"What you needed air didn't you?" Shu looks at me with a calm face.

"GODDAMMIT SHU!" I turn my face away from feeling frustrated.

"You're such a dick!" Kicks him off, and covers my face. Shu looking at me and blinks with a confused look.

"Why you getting all red headed for?" He pokes my cheek, I glare at him.

"You KISSED me! What do you expect me to do?!" He glances back at me and yawns.

"You have have hard time breathing so I just saved you..I would expect a thank you.." He looks at me with a annoyed look.

"I understand you at all! B..but thanks..j-just get my in inhaler next time!.." Deeply breathily and heart racing.

Shu sighs and lies down, hands me my inhaler. "Sorry I kissed you.." I take and looks at him gulping as I look down at Shu.

"I really can't tell what to say to you anymore..you're so confusing" curls like a ball and hugs my knees.

"Hey you want to make a promise?" Shu has his eyes closed, I look at him with a suspicious look.

I slowly back up and looks at him "w-what?" He sighs and sits up.

"If you give me your blood without punching or kicking me in the face I can protect you from the others.." He says in a tired yawn.

I look at him with a confused look "As long as you don't bite me so violently I won't kick you!" He lies back down letting out an annoyed moan.

"Deal.." He goes back to sleep, I sit back up and decides to walk peek out the door. When I open the door I see Surbaru on the floor.

"Oh Hey Susbaru.." I look him, seeing he's just lying down on the ground with a pissed look. I sit by him and looks at him.

"What's up?" Susbaru seems too tired and just lies there and pouts.

"Life is shitty.." He says in a stern voice, I sigh and nods.

"It is..for one my mom was a bitch..to my dad.." I cross my arms in annoyance. Subaru looks at the ceiling and sighs.

"My father raped my mom.." There is a dead silence as I look at Subaru in tears. He jolts and sits up.

"W-what?!" I sit there crying wiping my tears.

"I'm so sorry that happened to her.." I continues to cry, I don't why I was but just hearing saying that broken my heart.

"Ugh first time we talk and you're already crying for me..what kind of human are you..?" I sob and wiping my eyes.

I look at him and sniffs "It is sad..your poor mother.." Subaru sighs, and pats my head he gets up and leaves me there. Watch him leave I sniff and wipes my tears.

"Vampires never seem to happy.." For once I feel pity for the ones I called **monsters**


	4. Blood Oath

I get awaken in the middle of the night Shu is shaking me lightly, and I get up and starts yawning.

"W-what time is it?" I have tired look, he throws the uniform on me.

"It's school..come on change.." I yawn and walk to the restroom to change. I leave the restroom and lies back down on the bed.

Shu grunts and picks me up, I look at him with a sleepy look. I feel him carrying me inside a vehicle I'm too tired to open my eyes and just sleep his arms.

I get awaken when someone throws a paper ball at me, I jerked up violently.

Causing me to hit roof of the car, and falls on my knees. "FFUUUUUUUCCCKKKKK!"

Shu sighs, I sit up and sit by him. Reji shakes his head with disappointment and Laito is laughing too much.

"Go to hell Laito.." He smiles back at me, then I notice Kanato smiling at me with his twisted looking eyes.

"Only a child's face that a mother would love.." I yawn and looks around, notices Subaru looking pissed like always.

I widen my eyes "Goddamit! I forgot my violin!" Shu sighs forces me against him and whispers in my ear.

"You are loud and I have your violin so it's fine.." I smile a bit stands there paralyzed with my face red.

"O-ok" my heart racing fast and I slowly looks at Shu. He just sets his head down on my should is sleeping, I gulp and my whole body shivers.

When we get to the school I sprint out of the car. I run to the nearest bathroom and washes my face. Shu sneaks up on me and picks me up.

He takes me to the music room and sets me down. I look around and has a wide smile. I'm just about to run to the piano when I feel a soft grip on my wrist.

I slowly turn around to face Shu "I'm hungry.." He says in a serious tone, I nervously gulps. I pull my hair up and tilt my head to the side.

I look at him, he leans down bites my neck gently, I flinch and slowly grips on his sweater. I close my eyes tightly feeling my warm blood going down my neck. Feeling the warm breathing on my neck has my back shiver down my spine, I start to breath deeply.

My head starts to feel lighting headed, I look out the mirror see how disgusting this is. Shu has drained me out causing me to pass out.

"S-Shu you drank too m-much.." I collapse on the floor, and lose my consciousness. I walk up to be in Shu arms he fast asleep and feel a bandage on my neck. I look at him face and sighs.

"You really are a weird vampire.." I slowly try to get up but Shu arms are too heavy and I was still feeling weak from the blood lose. I look down at Shu and oddly my eyes looks at his neck.

I slowly lean in and sniffs it "Are you a pervert now?" He says, causing me to jolt and sit up.

"N-No! S-sorry I..um.." My face turns red and I cover my ears.

**why did I do that?!** my heart racing, Shu sits up and looks down at me.

"Do want to try it..?" I jolt and looks up at him.

"But doesn't that mean I'll turn..?" I look at him. He look at the moon and sighs, lies back down.

"Do you want me to become like you Shu..?" He sighs and looks at me.

"No you just looked hungry.." I jolt and gulp down.

"H-hungry..?" I start shaking, I look down at hand. I slowly press my nail into my skin and my nail perses into my skin. I watch my blood vain slowly turns red.

Shu grabs my wrist "Don't that.." I look down at my wrist. I see at Shu he's fast asleep I slowly get up and walks out of the room exploring the school.

**So this is a vampire school..?** I look around curiously, I notice Kanato sitting on the edge of a seat. I slowly stop a few inches away from like far far away from that devil. Kanato glances at me and frowns.

"Do you not like me..?" He swinging his legs and grips on his teddy bear.

"I honestly don't.." I grip on my pants and gulps. He gets off his seat and walks towards me, slowly winding his grin. I jolt and run away from him, but like anime cliches I run into him.

"HUH?!" I fall back and he slowly reaches for me and I let a loud scream. Making the glass windows shatter, Kanato backs up and looks around.

"Did you do you do this..?" He glares at me. I look around with a confused look, and gulps.

"I-i don't know!" My heart starts racing my mind is filled with confusion, and I look down at the shattered glass. I reach down for a piece and holds it up. Kanato grabs the piece from me and cuts my wrist.

"A-ah!" I fall and grab onto my wrist shaking in pain, and starts tearing up. He kneels down and grabs my wrist and starts licking my blood. I watch him as he slowly sinks his fangs into my flesh.

I cringe and looks down as my blood starts dripping. There's that dry feeling again, I slowly feel my neck.

I gulp and Kanato forces me face him. He smiles widely and continues suck the blood out of me. He drops my wrist and climbs over me and smiling.

"Your blood is so good.." I grunt and pushes him away weakly.

"P-please s-stop.." I say then I gaze at his neck, I open my mouth. Kanato eyes widen as I jump up and forces him down.

 _SLAP!_ I freeze and look down at my hands it covers in blood and I see Kanato with angry look. I feel my cheek feeling irritated with the slap I got. I slowly get up is confused of what just happened.

"I..what did I..do?" I fall back and feel someone picks me up. I hear voice as I start to lose consciousness.

I here Kanato's angered voice echo's.

Shu speaks in a calm voice. Kanato stomps on the ground and hear footstep disappear.

I wake up in my bedroom and holds my head.

"U-ugh.." I walk towards the bathroom and walks up by the sink and splash water on my face. I turn to the tub and sees Shu there oddly wearing his clothes. I run to room and takes a picture of him and snapchats it.

I laugh at him and he opens his eyes looking at me "what did you do?"

I smile widely and hides my phone "Oh nothing!" I walk back to room and sets the phone down on my bed. Shu gets out the tub and looks down at clothes.

"Hey Roliet..?" I look with a confused look, and blushes a bit seeing it the first time he said my name.

"W-what?" I look at him nervously.

"You mind bringing me new clothes..?" I blink and slowly nods.

"What which room is it..?" He sighs, and points.

"It's down the hallway and right turn" I nod and runs out. Few minutes later I come back with his clothes. I walk in the bathroom and hand them to him, he start taking shirt off.

I drop his clothes and run out blushing, Shu glance at from a distance and sighs. I stay by the door entrance and covering my face.

Shu then grabs me from behind tugging my shirt "It's ok to look now.."

I slowly puts my hands down and looks at him, he pats my head. Forces my chin up and looks down at my neck.

"It's looks like it's healed again.." I look at him and blushes a bit, he lets go of me and lands on my bed.

I look down at him "Why what happened when I passed out Shu..?" He slowly turns his head towards me.

"Kanato was just got mad I interrupting his lunch.." He sits up and looks at me, pulls my hair.

"Your hair has grown.." I blink and feel my hair and see the hair is nearly down to my chest.

"Huh?! Ugh I should cut it.." Shu then grabs my hand.

"No keep it..I think it looks nice.." He lies back down and falls asleep. I stand there blushing and grips on the side of my shirt. I face the mirror and feeling my hair.

"Ugh..I look nice..? He's such a liar.." I make a sad look.

I'm having author notes down here now I feel that it better and less distracting thanks for reading! -Hiki


	5. Warmth

I sprint out my room with an excited look, I get a text from an old friend. Her name is Rosie she was at my old school friend and she just recently told she working at the nearby music store.

We are really close like family. I was thrilled to hear from her. As I'm just about to leave Shu standing by the door glaring at me.

"Where are you going?" He says in a tired tone. I smile happily.

"I'm going to see Roise!" I jump up and down. He tilts his head and looks at me.

"Who's that?" He yawns as he slowly approaches me.

"She's my best friend! She's beautiful and a very proper lady!" He has a confused look.

"May I tag along?" He says, I widen my mouth and smiles.

"Yea! Let's go!" I grab his hand and runs out with him. We walk into the park and I start look around, Shu pats my head and sighs.

"You respect her?" I turn at him and smiling.

"Yes she's like my older sister! And she loves dancing when I play my violin!" He chuckles a bit.

"Roliet!" a sweet voice is heard from the left side of the park. I quickly turn around and bolt towards the sound of the voice and runs into a girl with red hair like a bloody color.

"ROSIE-NEESAMA!" I hugging her and my eye filled with tears. I was so happy to see her that I couldn't let her go. Rosie was a bit taller then me and was a beautiful lady. She pets my head while she's smiles at me.

"Roliet you've grown beautifully! And I see you grown your hair" She laughs, I slowly let go of her and smiles.

"How have you been? I see you cut your hair! You look adorbale" I giggle and smiles happily.

"I've been doing great! I finally got a new dress that easy to dance in!" Rosie says happily and continues to pets me.

Shu awkwardly walks towards us. Rosie notices him and smiles.

"Hello I'm Shu..Shu Sakamaki" He nods his head and yawns.

"Nice to meet you Shu-san! I've somethings about from Roliet" Rosie says, I slowly blush brightly.

"Née-sama! Shu can be a pervert.." She looks at with gentle smile.

"Oh well as long as he's keeping safe not hurting it's ok, Shu-san don't be too pervy" she pats me happily.

"Oh I have a gift for you Roliet!" my head perks up excitedly and watches her reaching in her bag.

She pulls a small watch with a golden frame and you can see the insides of the clock. My eyes glow with excitement and so amazed of how beautiful it sets on the palm of my hand and I smile widely, glazing at the beautiful texture.

"I'll protect it nee-sama! Thank you!" She giggles and pats my head, slowly whispers in my ear.

"Roliet..Don't go near the dark door" She slowly looks down at me and I gaze at her with a confused look but I slowly nod. She smiles and pets me.

"I must be one my way..I'll come visit ok?" She smiles and waves goodbye as she leaves. I wave back at her watching her go.

Shu walks ups to me and picks me up. I jolt and looks at him.

"W-what?" Shu stays quiet and just carries me home. He sets me down on the bed and puts his head on my stomach. I freeze completely and down at him

"What the fuck are you doing?!" My face turns red.

"Let me rest your warm.." He slowly hugs me, I lie there too embarrassed or scared to move

I swear his guy is so random, he's an asshole one day and the next he's a big cat. Shu slowly rubs his head against my stomach, and sighs.

"Hey Roliet..?" he says in a tired tone. I nervously respond and blushed red.

"W-what..?" He stops the rubbing and looks right at me.

"You a virgin..?" My face completely freezes and I lie there with my mind going blank.

"WHY THE FUCK YOU ASKING?!" I get up and pushes him off me. He sighs and lies down next to me.

"I guess with that reaction you are one.." I lie there still in shock of why he even brought it and just lets out a big sigh.

"W-what you've had sex before?!" He looks at me then to the ceiling.

"It was with one chick..but I wasn't amused I don't I was her first" He sounded a bit disappointed. I gulp and covers my face.

"W-what you trying to say?!" I trying to calm down and gripping on my shirt. My hearts racing, Shu looks at me and forces me against his shoulder.

"Nothing...I'm just hungry.." He pulls my hair back and licks my neck slowly sink his teeth into me.

My body goes numb and I lie there nervously breathing and grips on Shu's shirt. Every time he bites me, I can feel his warm breath and his soft lips. Oddly over the times he's bitten me, he has been more gentle when he bites.

**It is a bad thing to enjoy this…?** I lie there as he draing the blood from my neck.

Shu is asleep and cuddling with me and i slowly hug him back. I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep feeling safe and warm.

 _This warmth..is something I've been longing for a long time._

Author's Note: Hi Hiki here. I'm just feeling cold so i figure I'd have some warmth in the story because of the crazy weather. So hoped you enjoyed it. Sweet Dreams


	6. First Time

Shu has very clingy lately, he would pick me up in the middle of class and just hug me all day. Getting use to this I gaze at the window and sigh.

"The full-moon will come soon.." Shu hugs me tightly and nuzzled his head against my back. To this point I've oddly gotten use to it so I just sit there and let him. I slowly feel something on my chest when I jolt and see Shu's hands on me.

"HUH?!" Sits up and covers my chest. I glare at him and nervously backing up.

He grabs by my wrist "What..?"

He pulls me in for a hug. I shove him away and gulps.

"You don't touch me where ever you want Shu!" I'm blushing and I sit on the floor, curled up like a ball. He walks over and sits behind me and hugs me again.

"I'm sorry..you're just warm.." He places his lips against my neck and licks it.

"Stop doing that just g-get it over with!" He looks at me and makes my body turn to face him. I nervously look at him and forces my chin up.

"I want you to kiss me.." He says in a serious tone. I jolt and sits up leaving the door.

I bolting out the room with my face flushed red and I bump into Susbaru. I wobble a bit and glances at him.

"Where you going..?" He looks at me has he scratches his head.I blink and nervously gulps.

"S-Shu was being a pervert so I felt him and he's acting weird" I look down.

"Oh that cause the full moon is coming, it like we become different people but we also get really hungry.." Susbaru hands me a knife.

"In case anyone does something and me, I would stab them" he says. I down at the knife and sighs, Susbaru just leaves me.

I glance at him with a worried look and sits on the bench on the outside of the school. I look at the full moon and sighs.

"So I guess that's why Shu being clingy.." I walk down the hallway.

Then I see Kanato just sitting by door, with a bored expression.

He glances at me "Hey come over here.."

"Fuck no!" I jolt backing up, glaring at him.

Kanato gets up and walks towards me, grabs my wrist. He glares at me but smiles in a demented way. I look down and sees that he actually shorter then me.

I slowly pat his head "You're a shorty.."

He gets pissed and twists my wrist, causing me to fall on my knees.

"A-ah!" I wince and gasps. He laughs and look down at me. I breath deeply as he kneel down to me.

"You're so much fun to break.." he says with joy. My mind goes blank when I see that I am gazing at kanato's white neck and staring at his vines.

 _LOUD CHUNK_

Blood is dripping and I'm breathing heavily, slightly moan.

" _AHHHHH!_ " The screams echoed down the hallway and the sound of footsteps approach the sound of the scream.

I black out and collapses down on the floor. When I feel as someone is carrying me but I can slightly feel hands on grip me. I wake up in my room slightly feel like puking.

I slowly sit up and see Shu standing over me. He has his arms crossed and has a worried look. He then pushes me down and bites his wrist.

"S-Shu what are you-" he forces his bloody wrist against my mouth.

I jolt and tries to get it away from me, but without thinking I bite his wrist. Slowly sucking the blood and mind goes blank as I continue to.

I stop myself and push Shu away violently. I cough and spit out some the blood disgusted of what I just drank.

He wipes my mouth and lies down. As I glance at him and shivers goes down my back and feeling wary.

"What happen to me..?" I try to sit up but stops me and forces me to lie down.

"You got weak and collapsed..in the hallway, I believe you had a fever" he faces me.

"Do vampires get sick..?" I say curiously. .

"Well I never got sick so I guess no.." Shu response. I close my eyes and curl up next to Shu.

"I think there's something happening to me.." My eyelids feel heavy and I begin to slowly sleep.

"Shu..I'm really thirsty..I want water.." He pets me and watches me fall asleep.

He looks at the entrance and sees Laito, looking down at me.

"She was an odd one..but I never think she'd do that.." Latio says as he scratching his head.

Shu looks down at me with a worried look.

"I thinks she's been forced to..not eat" Shu says.

I feel a gentle touch on my lips and I slowly wake up and still feeling a bit feverish. I see Shu sleep besides me and his hair tickling my lips, I glance at him and slowly nuzzles against him.

Shu runs his hand threw my hair and kisses my lips, I freeze and has my eyes widen looking at him.

I slowly push him away from him and turn the opposite direction of him and covers my lips. I lie there feeling embarrassed and shook it off figured it had something to do with the moon.

Then I feel his slowly clawing his hand up my chest and I sit up. I violently get up and it causes to wake Shu.

"W-what..?" He looks at with a tired look, I just ignore him and sleeps on the ground. He looks down on me and lies next me.

"Ok! Will you quit it?! Stop being so clingy! I know your just doing cause of the fuckin moon!"

I hugging myself and blushing brightly. He hugs me and sighs.

"It's not cause of the moon.." Says against my neck and bites my neck.

I jolt and gulps as I grips on my shirt and slightly winces in pain. He stops after a second and gets up. I sit up and watch him leave, so I decided to leave room as well. Curious about the dark room Rosie mentioned me, about I wandered around the mansion. Looking for an odd door or something out the ordinary.

When I walk down the stairs I notice Reji sitting by the couch, I decide to go past him and continue to walk. I walk towards the window and looks at the stars. I breath on the glass causing a fog on the window and draws smile on it.

**It's night time?** I stand thinking to myself, I must have gotten use to being up at night like everyone else here.

I turn around when I see Reji looking at me, causing me to jolt I look at him.

"U-um hello..Reji-san.." I say nervously. Slowly he wraps hands around my neck and starts squeezing it tightly.

"A-ACK!" He starts squeezing my neck and slowly lifting me up and choking me.

I try to scream for help but I slowly like losing consciousness. Holding me up he violently swings me down on the floor still choking me.

Still choking with his right hand he uses his other hand and bites down on my thigh, I start tearing up in fear. I start slamming my hands on Reji's arm that's choking me, slowly able to speak. Surprised I left his arm up but Reji stregth is too strong.

"S-sh-hu! S-Shu!" My shaken voice tries to call for Shu. My arms drops and lose conscious.

Losing my strength, feeling the air disappear and close my eyes. When I hear of running footsteps and everything fades to black.

 _It's a black empty wall and I can hear a distance voice calling out to me, I look on the floor with bloody footsteps. I see wolfs run towards me with growling teeth and smiling with hunger, I sprint down the hallway in fear and crying._

 _Something about this seemed familiar, I sudden fall down into a deep dark endless hole. I think I'm dead._

 _to be continued.._

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I accidentally made the story too long so I've shorten it. I hoped enjoying warning upcoming smut. And sorry I wanted change the font cause of sans..from Undertale you know comic sans..heh heh. Sorry I love undertale.

-Hiki


End file.
